Querido Santa
by Ulises in silence
Summary: Una carta a Santa Claus. Un secuestro. Un encuentro inesperado. Kid!Lock
1. La carta

**NOTA: ****_Sherlock _****no me pertenece. **

* * *

_Querido Santa,_

_ Sé que lo más probable es que no existas porque es imposible, aunque supongo que no pasa nada por probar suerte. Este año me he portado bastante bien (excepto con Mycroft, pero él no cuenta porque tampoco es amable conmigo), así que me gustaría que me trajeras algún regalo estas navidades. Quiero un amigo; alguien que no se enfade si estoy de mal humor o si digo algo malo. Te aseguro que es muy importante. También me gustaría tener un microscopio y un violín, pero el amigo es lo primero._

_ Sherlock Holmes. 7 años._

* * *

El pequeño de los Holmes dobló el papel por la mitad, visiblemente satisfecho. Tras depositarlo en el buzón de correos ya solo quedaba esperar a recibir aquello que había pedido.

Santa Claus no tenía por costumbre visitar su casa y era la primera vez que él se decidía a escribirle una carta, algo que además le serviría para comprobar si los rumores acerca de su identidad eran ciertos. No obstante, había sido el deseo de encontrar un amigo lo que le había empujado a romper la rutina de todos los años.

Su mente albergaba ciertas dudas sobre si sería posible que un hombre barbudo vestido de rojo pudiera cumplir su petición. A Sherlock nunca se le había dado bien eso de relacionarse con la gente. Jamás había invitado a nadie a merendar, ni tampoco solía jugar en el patio con los otros niños a la hora del recreo. Le resultaban demasiado aburridos y él detestaba el aburrimiento; su cerebro en fases de desarrollo corría el riesgo de sufrir algún daño en el proceso de crecimiento si se mezclaba con ellos.

El viento frío de Londres le revolvió los rizos mientras caminaba por la calle. Enviar la carta le había servido como excusa para salir a dar un paseo. Al menos era mucho mejor que quedarse en casa escuchando los desvaríos políticos de su hermano adolescente Mycroft.

Además, a Sherlock le encantaban las luces que poblaban los escaparates de las grandes avenidas. Disfrutaba viendo pasar a la gente mientras adivinaba por qué estaban allí en ese preciso momento. El mundo exterior era un lugar interesante donde pasaban cosas nuevas cada día, un lugar donde su mente recopilaba información sin parar.

De repente, su cuerpo colisionó contra algo acolchado y un tanto resbaladizo, un abrigo impermeable a juzgar por el tacto.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, mocoso!

Sherlock dirigió la vista hacia arriba. El hombre, cuarentón y desaliñado, le sacaba más de dos cabezas. Una espesa barba blanca postiza ocultaba su cara angulosa y contraída en una mueca de enfado. El pequeño quiso replicar con algún comentario relacionado con su nula capacidad para discurrir, pero no le dio tiempo. Su interlocutor lo apartó de un empujón y salió corriendo calle abajo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Allí está! ¡Detengan al ladrón!-gritó un policía desde la acera contraria.

Muchos de los viandantes se detuvieron a observar la escena. Cuatro agentes perseguían al hombre de la barba en una carrera frenética por el centro de Londres. Era igual que una película, solo que esta vez Sherlock estaba en primera fila.

El sonido de las sirenas estalló en mitad de los susurros de los presentes. Había una ambulancia y varios coches de policía apostados junto a la puerta de una de las tiendas. Dos camilleros salieron del establecimiento con una mujer herida.

-¡Atención!-la voz brotó de uno de los megáfonos del cuerpo-Despejen la calle. La policía está montando un operativo para detener a un hombre.

El discurso siguió durante algunos minutos más, pero Sherlock ya había escuchado suficiente. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se sumó a la caza del acusado. La emoción estaba servida.

* * *

**La idea de escribir ****_Querido Santa _****surgió durante una búsqueda en la red de imágenes de Sherlock. La foto apareció por casualidad. Se trataba de una carta a Santa Claus escrita con letra de niño pequeño y firmada por un Sherlock Holmes de cinco años. Como estaba en inglés, decidí traducirla introduciendo pequeños cambios y ****_voilà! _****he aquí un fic de ****_Sherlock. _****Espero que os guste. **


	2. Huída

**Gracias por vuestros fantásticos reviews. Es un honor para mí que dediquéis vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia.**

* * *

Dos calles más abajo, la cuidad parecía ajena a lo que acababa de suceder. Sherlock escrutó el lugar en busca del delincuente. Resultaba difícil distinguirlo entre el tumulto de empleados con disfraces de Santa Claus.

Fue entonces cuando algo captó su atención. Justo detrás de él había dos niños mirando el escaparate de una tienda de juguetes. El más pequeño estaba señalando un avión de madera que colgaba del techo. Desgraciadamente, no duró demasiado.

El falso Santa Claus tiró del niño bruscamente y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos.

-¡John!-la niña trató de liberarlo, sin éxito. Su captor era demasiado fuerte.- ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!

Los agentes llegaron enseguida, jadeantes por la carrera. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Que nadie se mueva. Si os acercáis juro que le volaré la cabeza a este crío.

La amenaza iba enserio. El ladrón rebuscó en su abrigo y sacó una pistola.

-Eso es. Ahora retroceded muy despacio.

Los cuatro obedecieron. El silencio habría resultado abrumador de no ser por el continuo forcejeo del chiquillo.

-¡Déjeme!-decía, su cara roja a causa del esfuerzo-Me está haciendo daño, señor.

El hombre hizo caso omiso. Tenía la situación controlada y Sherlock supuso que todos pensaban que estaba lo bastante loco como para matar al niño allí mismo. El miedo es un factor importante a la hora de cometer un delito.

Ahora fue él quien se movió. Estaba nervioso. Le temblaban las piernas, pero logró pegar la espalda a la pared de un edificio mientras emprendía una poco gloriosa retirada.

-Este es el plan, agentes.-explicó con voz chillona-Voy a largarme con este niño y el dinero de la joyería. Luego les llamaré para que lo recojan. No me quedaré mucho más tiempo en Inglaterra, llueve demasiado para mi gusto.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel era un caso de libro: el típico delincuente cuya intención es fugarse del país asegurándose de haber capturado un rehén para garantizar su propia seguridad.

Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que se le escapó al pequeño detective. Antes de marcharse en una furgoneta blanca que había a la vuelta de la esquina, el susodicho disparó a todos los policías a sangre fría. Quizás el caso iba a ser bastante menos anodino de lo que había esperado.

Naturalmente, se armó un revuelo tremendo en cuanto el motor del vehículo rugió y la furgoneta desapareció entre las farolas y los adornos navideños. La gente había entrado en pánico tras haber oído los balazos de la pistola. Con respecto a las autoridades, habían acordonado la zona en un vano intento de calmar a las masas. El centro de Londres se había convertido en un completo caos.

Sherlock, por su parte, estaba encantado. Su cabeza funcionaba a un ritmo frenético y en sus iris azules brillaba una chispa de emoción que pocas veces había sentido. El encanto del crimen le resultaba absolutamente perturbador, era como una garra que lo arrastraba a resolver el misterio.

Otro hombre hizo acto de presencia. Iba enfundado en una gabardina beige demasiado ancha para su cuerpo enjuto y fibroso. Su pelo rubio estaba descolorido por la gomina y el paso de los años encerrado en una comisaría.

-Inspector Tobias Gregson, de Scotland Yard.-declaró tras enseñar su placa.- ¿Dónde está el ladrón?

-Se ha escapado, señor. Ha cogido a un niño como rehén.

Gregson frunció el ceño. Era un gesto habitual en él; las profundas arrugas de su frente lo corroboraban.

-Rastread su teléfono y comprobad las cámaras de seguridad. Hay que encontrar pronto esa maldita furgoneta. Lo más probable es que tome un barco para salir del país.

Sherlock, que había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación, no pudo evitar intervenir.

-Se equivoca, inspector. Ese comportamiento no sería lógico en un ladrón que, obviamente, está muerto de miedo.

-¿Se puede saber quién demonios eres tú? Vete a casa con tu madre. Este no es lugar para niños.

Sherlock le fulminó con la mirada.

-Me sorprende que alguien que lleva treinta y tres años en el cuerpo presente tamaña ineptitud.

Tobias Gregson tiró el cigarrillo a medio consumir al suelo. Estaba lívido de ira.

-Escúchame bien, microbio insolente. Nadie va a decirme cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo, así que más te vale largarte ahora mismo si no quieres que te dé una bofetada.-el cigarrillo se hizo añicos bajo su zapato-¡Apartadlo de mi vista!

Uno de los agentes arrastró a Sherlock fuera de la zona acordonada entre pataleos y comentarios poco afortunados. Aun así, no pensaba darse por vencido. El juego no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**NOTA: Como curiosidad para aquellos que se sientan atraídos por los maravillosos relatos de Arthur Conan Doyle, el inspector Tobias Gregson no es un personaje inventado por mí. Aparece en ****_Estudio en escarlata, _****la primera aventura de nuestro querido Sherlock Holmes. Según el autor, es física y mentalmente opuesto a Lestrade. Ya sé que, de acuerdo con la línea del tiempo en que transcurren los relatos, no debería estar aquí, pero he decidido incluirlo porque aún no ha aparecido en la serie. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Deducciones

**En este capítulo se habla de algunas localizaciones de Londres. He estado investigando mucho, pero es posible que haya errores. Disculpadme si es así y, por favor, no dudéis en hacérmelos saber. **

* * *

Los engranajes de la mente de Sherlock habían empezado a echar humo. Evidentemente, el ladrón no había abandonado la ciudad, por lo que estaba escondido en algún lugar recóndito donde fuera difícil encontrarlo.

Aquel tipejo había conseguido engañar a Gregson con una pista falsa, pero Sherlock se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en la trampa. Estaba claro que su intención no era hacerle daño al niño que había secuestrado, como tampoco pensaba fugarse de Inglaterra en barco. Solo quería asegurarse de que nadie iba a quitarle el dinero que había robado. Lo del disparo a los agentes había sido un simple aviso de que iba a utilizar la fuerza si no se cumplían sus condiciones.

Con el callejero de Londres en la cabeza, Sherlock estudió pormenorizadamente los diferentes distritos. Lógicamente, alguien perseguido por la justicia evitaría lugares concurridos por la continua confluencia de turistas como Whitehall, Westminster, Picadilly, Saint James, Soho y Trafalgar Square.

Por supuesto, los barrios pudientes y las afueras también quedaban descartados. Nadie en su sano juicio se ocultaría en Chelsea con esas pintas, ni tampoco cerca de las carreteras de salida que la policía se había encargado de vigilar atentamente.

El pequeño Holmes juntó las manos bajo la barbilla. ¿Cuál sería el escondite perfecto para un ladrón que acababa de atracar una joyería del centro? Su cerebro cavilaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

La respuesta no habría podido ser más sencilla: la central de Battersea, en el distrito de Wandsworth. El sitio perfecto para no dejarse ver por una buena temporada.

Orgulloso de sí mismo, se precipitó literalmente en el asiento trasero del primer taxi que pasó por la avenida. Le pidió al conductor que le dejara en la calle Cringle para no levantar sospechas, pues no se le había pasado por alto la forma en que le había mirado al entrar. Había sido una reacción normal, teniendo en cuenta su edad.

* * *

Una vez en Wandsworth, Sherlock deambuló durante unos minutos por la arteria principal. Aquella zona era muy distinta al centro. La mayoría de los edificios eran fábricas construidas durante la Revolución Industrial y el siglo XX. Las casas eran muy parecidas, todas de ladrillo. No había demasiada gente, a excepción de algunos obreros y de una pareja de jubilados que le obsequió con una sonrisa al pasar.

La central eléctrica de Battersea estaba al final, en una explanada situada junto al río. Sus torres blancas arañaban el crepúsculo, mientras que el resto quedaba casi oculto entre la creciente oscuridad. Sherlock la calificó mentalmente como _monstruosamente grande._

Casualmente, también era un edificio temporalmente abandonado. Según tenía entendido, llevaba varios años inactiva, aunque la habían aprovechado para celebrar algunos eventos.

Sherlock se coló en el interior sin hacer ruido. Una vez más, había acertado en sus deducciones. La furgoneta blanca estaba aparcada en medio de la planta principal. El ladrón, por supuesto, no tardó en aparecer.

-Sal de ahí. Ya hemos llegado.

El niño hizo lo que le decía. La imagen era cuanto menos surrealista: un falso Santa Claus apuntando con una pistola a quien seguro le había escrito una carta esa Navidad.

Una puerta se cerró a la izquierda de la sala. Lo había metido allí para no correr el riesgo de que escapara. Seguía mostrando signos de nerviosismo, e incluso le flaqueaban un poco los brazos. No era estúpido, pero sí incapaz de aguantar la presión.

Cuando sus pasos se perdieron por los pasillos de la central, Sherlock entró en acción. No había cruzado Londres para quedarse a mirar, así que tanteó la pared hasta que encontró una vía de entrada alternativa. Escaló un par de contenedores con el fin de ganar altura. La rejilla de ventilación se soltó sin dificultad, esparciendo los tornillos oxidados por el suelo.

Lo demás fue cuestión de agilidad y paciencia. El túnel que conducía a la habitación de la izquierda desprendía un olor nauseabundo a moho y a productos químicos. Sherlock reptó por el frío metal haciendo de tripas corazón.

El niño secuestrado dio un respingo cuando Holmes se descolgó de la rejilla. Estaba sentado en un rincón y tenía los ojos vidriosos. Contra todo pronóstico, su captor ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de atarle las manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sherlock se llevó un dedo a los labios. El eco podría alertar al ladrón.

-Digamos que le estoy echando una mano a la policía.-su voz era un susurro apenas audible-Me llamo Sherlock Holmes.

-John Watson.

Allí, acurrucado contra la pared, a Sherlock le recordó a un erizo. John era más mayor que él, aunque no lo parecía. El jersey de lana con un estampado de renos le confería un aspecto infantil.

-¿Y cómo me has encontrado? Él me contó que este sitio estaba abandonado.

-En realidad es bastante simple. El miedo es lo que mueve a ese hombre, por lo que no para de cometer errores. Ha tratado de confundir a la policía diciendo que pensaba huir en barco, algo que es completamente ilógico, ya que tardaría demasiado en llegar al puerto. Además, a estas alturas su cara debe estar anunciada por todas partes. Su única salida era permanecer en la cuidad, aunque habría de hacerlo en un lugar donde las autoridades no le buscaran. Dado que esta zona ha sido recientemente urbanizada, he llegado a la conclusión de que se instalaría por aquí. Obviamente, no lo haría en una fábrica que continúa en activo, así que solamente quedaba la central eléctrica de Battersea.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. John tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vaya, eso ha sido impresionante.

El pequeño detective no pudo disimular una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Era la primera vez en siete años que alguien apreciaba su talento.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo Sherlock esta a punto de trabar amistad con cierto niño... ¡Habrá más en el próximo capítulo! **


	4. ¿Deseo cumplido?

**Este es el capítulo final. ¿Qué pasará con Sherlock y John? **

* * *

-Saldremos por el túnel de ventilación.

Sherlock había tenido tiempo de diseñar un plan para escapar de la central de Battersea sin ser vistos. Ya podía ver la cara desencajada del idiota de Gregson cuando se diera cuenta de que le había ganado la partida.

-Nos descubrirá.

John no estaba convencido de que funcionara. Prefería ser precavido y no arriesgarse a sufrir daños innecesarios. Era un milagro que el ladrón no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Sherlock. Aquel chico no le tenía miedo a nada.

-¿Es que acaso pretendes quedarte aquí encerrado hasta que vuelva? Por lo que he observado, ese hombre es muy inestable emocionalmente hablando. Si sufre un ataque de pánico podría reaccionar de forma violenta.

A sus siete años, había leído muchos libros de psicología. Mycroft insistía en que los sentimientos eran un lastre, pero disfrutaba del estudio del comportamiento humano. Quizás por eso Sherlock vio un atisbo imperceptible de valentía en la expresión de su compañero.

* * *

Juntos repitieron la operación con la que Sherlock se había colado en la habitación. Los tornillos volvieron a ceder sin problema. El túnel era un poco estrecho para los dos, así que tuvieron que salir de uno en uno.

Un ruido les sorprendió en mitad del trayecto. Sherlock, que ya estaba fuera, escuchó los pasos monótonos e irregulares del secuestrador seguidos del _crack _de una llave en la cerradura. Se quedó muy quieto, casi sin respirar. Un error y todo estaría perdido.

* * *

Arthur Moore estaba desesperado. Un miembro del cuerpo de policía de Londres no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, perder su busca. Semejante tontería le iba a costar el puesto. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo al inspector Gregson? Siempre estaba de muy malas pulgas y, además, acababan de montar un operativo.

-¡Moore!-Gregson rugía como un perro de presa. Se le puso la carne de gallina.-Tráeme inmediatamente a ese crío entrometido de antes. Quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

-Sí, señor.

Pero no hubo manera de encontrarlo. Había desaparecido de la escena del delito y eso que no hacía más de veinte minutos que lo había dejado allí.

-Inspector, una mujer me ha informado de que lo ha visto irse en un taxi.

Gregson soltó una maldición por lo bajo. No estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contraria.

-¡Maldito crío del demonio! Nos hemos quedado sin un testigo importante...

Un pitido interrumpió al inspector. El sargento se acercó a ellos con un dispositivo de exploración.

-Hemos rastreado una señal proveniente de uno de nuestros agentes en Battersea.

-No tenemos a nadie en Wandsworth. Debe de ser un error.

-Un momento.-intervino Arthur-¿Cuál es el número?

-El 0337.

Moore se quedó estupefacto. Ese era el número de su busca.

* * *

-¡Suélteme!

Los gritos de John alertaron a Sherlock. El secuestrador le había agarrado las piernas para llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación mientras él se aferraba a las paredes del túnel.

-Has intentado jugármela, chaval. Ahora vas a pagarlo muy caro.

Sherlock avanzó muy despacio, igual que un fantasma. La policía tardaría un buen rato en llegar, por lo que tendrían que arreglárselas solos. Se colocó detrás del ladrón sujetando firmemente una barra de hierro entre sus manos delgadas.

Por desgracia, no era tan estúpido. Se giró justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe.

-Vaya, vaya... pero si es aquel mocoso de la calle. Me temo que has venido en un mal momento.

Sus ojos destilaban locura. Sin el abrigo ni la barba, había dejado al descubierto los numerosos cortes y pinchazos que surcaban su cara y sus brazos. "Está drogado", comprendió Sherlock.

-No vamos a delatarle. Le diremos a la policía que no nos acordamos de nada.

La negociación también resultó inútil. Con la pistola y la barra en poder del enemigo, Sherlock y John eran un blanco fácil.

-¿Habéis oído eso?-preguntó Sherlock de repente.

Eso bastó para que el secuestrador se distrajera un par de segundos. El joven detective le asestó una fuerte patada en la espinilla.

-¡John, corre!

* * *

El frío de la calle resultó un bálsamo para ambos. En invierno los días eran más cortos y la oscuridad les daría una cierta ventaja. Los alrededores de Battersea estaban muy mal iluminados.

-Hay que cruzar el río. Tenemos que ir hacia el puente de Alberto.

John asintió, sin dejar de correr. Aún eran capaces de escuchar las zancadas distantes de su perseguidor.

Un disparo rasgó el aire. El ladrón trataba de acertar desde la lejanía. Era difícil que alguien diera parte a las autoridades en una zona tan alejada. El puente sería su salvación. Aunque estaba en obras, habría espacio suficiente para cruzarlo y, con suerte, conseguirían llegar de una pieza a Chelsea.

Las pisadas de los tres resonaban en el asfalto del camino del río. Sherlock estaba empezando a tomar conciencia de que realmente estaban en peligro. Las balas atravesaban los árboles con un zumbido siniestro que le daba escalofríos.

A su lado, John era ya una mancha borrosa del paisaje industrial. Por un momento, le pareció que su cuerpo mutaba hasta transformarse en uno de los renos de su jersey.

* * *

Y entonces, como rodeado por una luz cegadora, el puente de Alberto se materializó ante ellos. Sus largos cables de metal sujetaban el pasaje hacia la libertad.

Sherlock le hizo una señal a John para que pasara por debajo del cordón de _prohibida la entrada. _Todavía quedaba maquinaria desperdigada por el puente y también algunos bolos de cemento.

-Ten cuidado. Aquí es fácil caerse.-advirtió Sherlock

El hecho de que el secuestrador les pisara los talones no ayudaba en absoluto. No habían contado con que llevara un cartucho de balas de repuesto. John no paraba de mirar atrás para comprobar la distancia que los separaba de una muerte segura.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?

El pequeño detective no respondió. Estaban en la mitad del puente y no había ni rastro del ladrón.

-Será mejor que nos dividamos.-dijo al fin-Tú por la izquierda y yo por la derecha. Si le ves, grita.

* * *

Todo permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato. Chelsea estaba cada vez más cerca y con ello el final de su aventura. Aquella era una de las zonas más vigiladas de la capital por el alto poder adquisitivo de sus habitantes.

-¡Sherlock!

La voz de John se apagó de repente y Holmes cruzó hacia la parte izquierda.

* * *

El secuestrador estaba allí, apuntándole con la pistola.

-Más vale que te estés quieto si no quieres acabar como él.

Sherlock vio a John apoyado en un bloque de cemento con las manos sobre el estómago. Le había dado una patada.

-Colócate junto a la barandilla.

Ahora sí que no tenía ninguna duda: el crimen acabaría en asesinato múltiple.

Pero no le disparó. Guardó el arma y lo agarró por el cuello del abrigo.

-¿Sabes nadar?

El corazón se le había desbocado. Sherlock volvió la cabeza para toparse con las aguas negras del Támesis. La caída no era lo bastante larga para matarlo. Sus dos opciones eran ahogarse o morir de hipotermia. Ninguna le agradaba demasiado.

Cerró los ojos, tensó la mandíbula y esperó a que le llegara la hora...

-¡Zachary Corbirock!-la voz le sonó a música celestial-Queda detenido por robo, secuestro e intento de asesinato. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo se le asignará uno de oficio.

Gregson sujetaba firmemente la pistola contra la sien derecha del acusado. La vena de la frente se le notaba más que nunca.

* * *

Los agentes se llevaron a Corbirock a comisaría unos minutos después.

-Eres un auténtico dolor de cabeza, chaval. Espero que no trabajes nunca en el cuerpo.

-Lo tenía todo controlado, inspector. Mi  
plan era infalible.

Sherlock sabía que no era cierto. Si Gregson hubiera tardado unos segundos más no estaría contándole aquello.

-Ya hemos llamado a vuestros padres. Esperad aquí mientras tanto.

John se estaba recuperando del golpe en la camilla de la ambulancia. Cuando Sherlock se acercó esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Gracias por haberme rescatado, Sherlock. Eres un amigo.

* * *

_Querido Santa,_

_Aunque no he sido capaz de averiguar tu verdadera identidad, uno de tus secuaces me ha traído el regalo que te pedí. John y yo formamos un buen equipo, a pesar de que Mycroft no se lo crea. Supongo que he de darte las gracias._

_Sherlock Holmes. 7 años._

_Postdata: Aún me debes el violín y el microscopio. _

* * *

**Y esto ha sido todo. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta historia que tanto me ha entretenido a mí también. El fandom de ****_Sherlock _****es uno de los mejores, de verdad. Vuestros reviews y visitas han sido una gran ayuda para que el ritmo no decayera. Espero sinceramente que la hayáis disfrutado y que sigáis leyendo y escribiendo. Esta se ha acabado, pero habrá muchas más. ¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
